merteensfandomcom-20200214-history
Mermaid's Fanfiction Wiki:Cops and Robbers02
This is the original copy of Cops and Robbers02. An updated version can be found here. This is also a continuation of Cops and Robbers 01. It will only make sense if you read the link above. ---- Never fear, ladies. (Insert Superhero Name Here) is here! I still need a superhero name. Great. Mikaela already has hers, yet I'm the one who has a superhero destiny, and I'm pulling a blank on a name. So I guess I'll go by my normal name as of now. My average human being name. I am Adam Padyao. I am also an attendant of S.H.I.E.L.D. High, and when I graduate, I'll be a member of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. itself. That's how cool I am. ---- I knocked on Britni's door, getting impatient quickly. She'd sent me a text, saying: "Adam, ur needed in my dorm." At the time, I hadn't expected it to be that big. Just having social life problems, or family drama. She was so lucky to have superheroes as parents. Meanwhile, I had boring parents, that couldn't do anything but boss me around. I barged in, my arms crossed. What, I had waited twenty seconds. "Britni, what's up, girl?" Just then, I saw her sitting nearby. My ex. Mikaela Franks. Before we joined S.H.I.E.L.D. High, we dated for like, half a year. Then she just dumped me. For some other dude. I hated that guy. We were still close, but I had a grudge against her for dumping me. But then again, if she hadn't, I never would've turned invisible. She was sitting on Elsa's bed. She had a down ponytail, a light blue-turquoise shirt, and knee-high boots. "Hey, Adam." She said. "Where's Britni?" I frown, looking around the room. Mikaela shrugged. "Right behind you, bro." I turned, and there was Britni. She was decked out in a red shirt, jeans, and a matching headband. Her curly, blonde hair was behind her back. "Hi, guys." She said. "Sorry about not being here. I had to print this out." Britni handed me a newspaper. I slumped next to Mikaela, and showed her the paper. Apparently, it was about papers being ruined, and how they weren't able to catch the thief, even when they set up cameras and guards. The guards were knocked out, and the camera footage was blocked. Mikaela looked up from the newspaper. "Britni, what are you trying to tell us?" "It should be obvious." She whispered. "Kinda is." Mikaela scratched the back of her neck. "Our teachers did this, because they don't want regular people learning about superheroes' true existence." "If our teachers did it, we would know." Britni responded, folding her arms. Suddenly, it dawned on me. I knew Britni well enough. "Is this your attempt to give us a chance to become superheroes?" All she did was wink. I stood up, and thanked god for allowing this to happen. "Ladies. My time has come." "Sounds dangerous." Mikaela nodded, and smiled. "Count me in." "Okay, I have a plan." Britni's voice was so soft, I had to strain to hear her. "Tomorrow evening. Three of us sneak off school grounds. The newspaper isn't that far from here, I've been there before. Adam, you go in the office, and use your invisibility to catch the theif off guard. Mikaela, you wait outside, and if you find the criminal first, use your roar to knock them out." "Sure thing." Mikaela flipped her hair. "I love using my roar. It can knock anyone out. Wanna hear me?" "No." Britni and I said at the exact same time. Last time I heard her roar, I remember waking up in a hot tub around 7 am, having no memory of the previous night, and everyone taking pictures of me shirtless. "Relax. I was joking." Mikaela rolled her eyes. "But, Britni, what'll you be doing?" "I'll be at the Police station." Britni responded. "When you two catch the criminal, I'll call the cops, and they'll arrest them." "Sounds like a plan to me." I liked where this was going, too much. I put my hand in front, and Mikaela and Britni joined hands. "On three. One. Two. Three. S.H.I.E.L.D.!" ---- The next day passed like a blur. When my roomate asked me where I was going that night, I said: "Somewhere you shouldn't care about." Britni sent me the signal. I pulled what I needed into a bag, and rushed into the front of campus. It was night time, and never had I ever once gone into the front at night. It was a little bizarre. I was decked out in my "teenager outfit", which consisted of a blue-purple plaid shirt, jeans, and gray sneakers. My hair was messed up, like always. I never mess with my hair. Mikaela had on a black leather jacket, purple jeans, and the same boots as last night. Her hair was down, and wavy. Britni was wearing a white shirt with green flowers, jeans, and brown knee-high boots. She hadn't done anything to her hair, either. "...they've set up an electric fence, which nobody can climb or fly over." Britni was saying to Mikaela. "Thankfully, we have Adam and his invisibility." "Don't think I didn't hear that." I said, approaching the two. "Of course you heard it. You were supposed to." Britni replied, looking in my direction. Mikaela stood to my left. "It's 6 pm. We've got work to do. Take it away, Pretty Boy." I took both of their hands, and took a deep breath in. I could control my invisibility, but sometimes, when I was humiliated, I would randomly vanish. I hate being publicly humiliated. I learned the best way to turn invisible at will was to forget about the world, and all of my memories. Just let my mind be clear. I call it "The Silent Trance". As I slipped into "The Silent Trance", my legs, arms, and clothes began to feel less connected to my mind. This was typical, that's what happened when I vanished. The same thing happened to Britni and Mikaela. I took a step forward, pulling Mikaela and Britni with me. It wasn't that I couldn't control my body now, I could, just not as much as when I'm corporeal. We took about 15 steps, before we actually crossed over the electric fence. I could tell, because it got hotter, and I could see electricity. After it ended, I turned visible again, and the girls along with me. Mikaela got down on her knees, repeatedly feeling her body parts. "How do you do that without getting sick?" "I'm used to it." I cracked my knuckles in pride. "Now, let's find that office."